


Priorities

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badou is trapped in darkness, bound uncomfortably. His first priority should have been escape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Badou or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a vignette and I like the thought that goes into it. Craft a scene in 100 words. It's a great exercise in self-editing as well. Trying to make a striking scene in so few words...

Badou’s hands felt numb. Achingly cold as he writhed his fingers above his head. The creak of worn leather crawled over his ears and his shoulders protested with exhaustion. Locked in darkness he listened for a sound that he wasn’t alone. Someone would come.

Maybe save him…

…however doubtful.

Blind. His other senses reported little, numbed from years of abuse.

He licked at the plug between his teeth. His first concern shouldn’t have been for a cigarette; the cement bit into his knees, his back ached, but first on his mind was the distinct lack of smoke in his lungs.


End file.
